Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication module including a boresight antenna and an end-fire antenna.
Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 listed below discloses an antenna assembly including a combination of a planar antenna and an end-fire antenna. The planar antenna constitutes a phased array antenna. The phased array antenna can provide beams in a wave angle direction with respect to a substrate. The end-fire antenna can provide beams in a direction parallel with the substrate.
Patent Document 2 listed below discloses a dual-polarized antenna in which a passive element is electromagnetically coupled to a feeding element. The passive element has a cross shape in which a first patch extending in the x direction and a second patch extending in the y direction are orthogonal to each other. The feeding element is fed from two feed points at an intermediate position in the x direction and at an intermediate position in the y direction. The patch antenna enables excitation of two polarized waves orthogonal to each other.
Patent Document 1: European Patent Application Publication No. 2253076
Patent Document 2: International Publication No. 2014-045966